


you already know the answer

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [183]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Betrayal, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Armin clenched his fist and felt the beady, salty tears stream down his face as he looked at Eren, clear sorrow in his eyes, a sign that he had been betrayed.AU where Eren worked for Marley all along.





	you already know the answer

Armin clenched his fist and felt the beady, salty tears stream down his face as he looked at Eren, clear sorrow in his eyes, a sign that he had been betrayed.

The man with the long, dark hair laid on the dark floor of the dungeon, his thrust and torso chained against the wall, his limbs having been cut off for extra security, and would be cut of continuously whenever they tried to grow back. After all, they couldn’t let such a dangerous and insane man go free, just image all the misery and pain he would cause through all of his havoc.

Yes, he had to be contained. It was for the best of Paradis, he was a traitor. He had tricked them for years, while secretly working with Marley.

He was a master manipulator, all of his life, Armin had believed Eren. Believed him when he told him he loved him, and that he always would. But then, when they found out about his secret plans, he had told Armin he had hated him, that he had just been a plain annoyance in his way. That he wasn’t worth anything.

He couldn’t understand that this was the same person that used to cuddle him, kiss him, and reassure him whenever he felt down, and like if he was not enough. Now he was here, fate worked in mysterious way.

Even though it pained Armin, he had to speak to his former lover, about what had been.

“Did you ever even love me?”

“You already know the answer.”


End file.
